Late Arrival
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: What if Sutton and Emma were triplets and another twin sister. Emma, now living with the Mercers and is learning a lot more about Sutton than she knew. When Emma and Sutton get an anonymous tip by someone saying that Rebecca had another daughter born the next day after Sutton and Emma were born. With this, they set out and work together find her. Maybe another twin sister?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Emma and Sutton Mercer

This been a few months since Emma joined the Mercer family. Christen was confused at first, but then she understood why it happened after Ted explained everything to her. Ted and Christen Mercer soon adopted Emma Beaker, Sutton's twin sister. Everyone thought all the lying was over, but that idea was not even close. There was another secret Alec was keeping from Ted. A secret that Emma and Sutton would soon find out.

"Sutton" she wakes up at once and sees Emma standing at the bed of her bed. She sits up as she says.

"Emma, it's…" she glances at her clock, "8 am? Why did you wake me up?"

"Well, Laurel and I are going to the club. You want to come?" She looks at Emma smiling at her.

"Sorry, Char's coming to visit this weekend and I want to spend the day with my BF" Sutton throws her covers off and jumps out of bed. She walks into her closet and closes the door. She completely ignores Emma. Emma mumbles to herself.

"So much for sister bonding" She quickly leaves Sutton's room and goes into her room to get ready.

"Hi Emma" Christen said as Emma entered the kitchen.

"Hi Chris….mom" Laurel is sitting at the counter. She looks up at Emma as she walks up to the counter.

"What did Sutton say?" Emma shakes her head, "What is up with her?"

"Apparently, Char's coming to visit this weekend." Christen leaves the room and Laurel whispers to Emma taking a seat next to her.

"Isn't Char you and Sutton's cousin?" Emma shrugs, "Rebecca's her aunt"

"Laurel, she has no idea of what's been going on since she left Phoenix. Sutton and I can't just spring the by-the-way, I-have-a-twin-sister, and-she-was-hanging-out-with-you-before-you-left thing."

"This might be your only time to tell her"

"Sutton will tell her" Laurel looks at Emma.

"No she won't," She said softly, "Trust me. I've lived with just Sutton for 17 years" Emma sighs in argument. Suddenly Sutton comes into the kitchen.

"Morning"

"Sutton, Emma told me Char's coming for the weekend" Sutton opens the fridge as she says.

"Ya. So?" Emma just bursts out.

"Are you telling her about us? The Rebecca connection?" Sutton wipes around at them.

"No, she's my best friend"

"She's your cousin, Sutton," Laurel says.

"So?"

"The three of you are family" Sutton looks at Emma as she says.

"Well, looks like your Laurel new sister. Try not to steal anything else from me. Oh wait, you already did" Sutton slams the orange juice on the counter. She storms out of the house as Emma yells behind her.

"I didn't steal Ethan from you!"

"Sure you didn't!" Sutton says sarcastically as she slams the front door behind her. Emma looks at Laurel.

"What"

"Nothing, it's just Sutton Mercer's prefect boyfriend turned out to be her fake boyfriend. Her real boyfriend ended up kissing her twin."

"Laurel, that whole thing was so long ago. Can we drop it?"

"Hey, I just find it funny"

"Ya. Ha-ha" Emma rolls her eyes, "At the same time, she was seeing Thayer"

"Ya, well Sutton has a way of keeping secrets" Laurel get up and walk into the other room.

* * *

**Hey what do you think? Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cousin Char

Sutton pulls up to Mads's house and goes inside.

"Sutton!" Char yells as she comes into the living room where char and Mads are.

"Hey Char" she says smiling and hugging her BF, "how are you?"

"Good"

"How's your mom? Do you talk to her?"

"We talked yesterday. She was glad I was coming to Phoenix" Mads cuts in.

"Can't you stay longer?"

"I have no place to stay"

"What about Rebecca's?"

"I don't know her that well"

"Maybe you can stay with sutton?" They look at her as Sutton's eyes grow wide.

"Sutton?"

"I'm sorry, Char. My house is too crowded"

"I understand" Mads sighs.

"Char, you can stay with me and Thayer"

"Thayer's back?" She says shocked.

"Ya, and..." She looks at Sutton, "he's dating Sutton" Char looks at her.

"OMG, Sutton" she smiles faintly, "Did Ethan start dating that Emma girl?" Mads and Sutton look away, "he did?"

"Char, a lot has happened since you left"

"Like what?" Sutton says quietly.

"Rebecca's my mother" Char is speechless. She looks at Mads as she nods that's what Sutton is saying is true.

"Rebecca Swell"

"Ya"

"that would make us...cousins"

"You, Sutton...Emma" Mads says. Sutton stares at Mads as she says.

"Mads!"

"What? If you're going to tell the truth, why not the whole truth?"

"What truth?" Char says. Sutton slowly says.

"Emma is my twin sister. She was the one you hang out here before you left"

"If you have a twin then where are you?"

"I went to LA to search for my birth parents"

"Did you find them? Did you find your birth father?" Sutton nods.

"My dad is my birth father"

"Ted and Rebecca had an affair almost eighteen years ago" Mads adds.

"They had an affair?"

"Ya" Sutton looks at Mads answering Char's question. Char looks at Sutton.

"Hey, You OK?"

"Char I didn't want to tell you today. I was going to wait a bit" She shouted at Mads.

"Calm down, Sutton"

"I am calm" Sutton looks at Char, "Look Char if you want to meet Emma...I guess you can come over tomorrow"

"You sure, Sutton"

"I want to show you I'm not making this up"

"Well, it does sound like a lying game"

"Exactly" Sutton says throwing her arm in the air. She changes the subject, "So are we going shopping or not?"

"Of course we are" Char says.

"Good Old Sutton back I see" Mads adds. Sutton looks at her angry.

"If you don't want to come with us, fine. Go hanging out with your BF, Emma. I know you like her more than me." She quickly walks past Mads, then yells, "Char, let's go!" Char looks at Mads almost in tears.

"Mads?" she says softly. She looks at Char.

"Go, Char. Sutton really missed you"

"Mads..."

"Go. Have a good time" she walks quickly away and runs upstairs. Char sighs and looks at Sutton waiting by the open door.

"Coming, Sutton" Sutton smiles as Char comes over and walks out the door. Sutton closes the front door and they take off.

* * *

**Hey. What do you think? Please review.**

**BTW. Check out some my other stories. I just posted another story called, "Fear Ye Ripper" (Horror story)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Note

It has been a few days since Char came and met Emma. She was shocked that Sutton was actually telling the truth for once. It's now Saturday night, Laurel and Emma are getting ready for their double date. Emma with Ethan of course, and Laurel with Justin. Laurel sits on Emma's bed as she says to Emma in her closet changing.

"Is Sutton OK with you dating Ethan?" Emma comes out in a very simple short black dress and says.

"She's officially dating Thayer now. Ethan and I have done dating since the homecoming last year."

"How could any of us forgot" she says smiling as Emma walks over to her dresser and fixes her make up.

"Plus, you guys thought I was Sutton and not me"

"Whatever, I can see how happy he makes you"

"Laurel" Emma says turning around, "I'm in love with Ethan" suddenly Emma and Laurel turn as they hear Sutton walk in, "Sutton, what do you want?" She looks at Emma seriously and says.

"We need to talk, Emma" she looks at Laurel, "Alone." Emma looks at Laurel too.

"Tell Ethan I'll be right there"

"OK" she gets off Emma's bed and leaves her room. Emma looks back at Sutton.

"What's so important?" Sutton holds out a folded piece of paper and says.

"You need to read this" Emma takes it saying.

"What is this?" She folds it and reads it as Sutton says.

"Rebecca had triplets" Emma's head snaps up at Sutton.

"What?"

"You and me were born on the same day, but Rebecca had another daughter born the next day"

"How did you get this?"

"Someone put it in my mailbox at the club?"

"Who give this to you?"

"I don't know. I don't think Ted knew"

"He thought Rebecca only had you?"

"Ya" Emma sits on her bed as she says.

"Wait. This is insane. Why did Rebecca tell us then?"

"Maybe she was afraid"

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"I don't know. Maybe she was afraid of someone"

"Emma!" They hear Laurel yell from the kitchen. She looks at Sutton as she says.

"Go enjoy a night with Ethan"

"No, we have to figure this out" Emma walks past Sutton and leaves her room. Sutton follows her into the kitchen where they find Ethan, Justin, and Laurel.

"Hey Emma" Ethan says as Emma walk up to him, "Ready?"

"Ethan I'm really sorry" Emma begins, "I can't go out night. Something just came up. It's really important"

"Since when did you and Sutton getting along?"

"I promise I will explain everything tomorrow" Ethan gives Emma a look and rolls his eyes as he turns around to the door, "Ethan, wait" Emma says running after him. She grabs the door from him as he looks at her, "I'm sorry"

"Just tell me what's going on, and I'll believe you" Emma looks at Sutton shaking her head, and turns back saying.

"I can't right now. I'm sorry"

"It's fine" he sighs as he walks away.

"Ethan!" she yells after him.

"Wow, Sutton" Laurel says to Sutton standing next to her, "Can't you just be happy for Emma?"

"Laurel" Sutton grabs her arm, but she pulls it away.

"Don't." She glances at Justin standing there confused, "Let's just go" Laurel takes Justin's hand and they leave too. Emma and Sutton look at each other. They both know this was a secret they can't tell anyone. Or the people they love would get hurt.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review.**

**Sorry for the long wait. **


End file.
